Two Birds and a Luckcharm
by Deathwish911
Summary: Jinx leaves the H.I.V.E. because she doesn't want to attack a school...will she gain something more from this? Lemons... JinxRobinRaven


A/N: Anything between this " " and This ' ' is done on purpose. Please enjoy the lemony goodness...

Two Birds and a Luckcharm

Jinx stared at the picture on her desk. 'It's him…why does he haunt me so…' She had a slight smile on her lips. The picture she was staring at was that of an intelligence photo of Robin. 'He would never be interested in me…' She frowned and set the picture back on the desk and still looked at it. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She had a bored tone in her voice.

"Hey snot-muncher, the headmaster wants to see us, something about a job." Gizmo crossed his arms as he waited for Jinx to leave. She stole one last glance at the photo as if for strength and unwillingly left.

* * *

Brother Blood sat at his desk with a mountain of paperwork in front of him. 'Slade is one for…interesting tests for my students, but why a grade school?' He shook his head as Jinx and her partner's crime entered.

"Students, Slade has a simple job for you, he wants you to attack a grade school as a distraction so that he can steal a classified military technology. Do you accept?" Brother Blood gave them a glare.

"Yes Headmaster." The three said at once while bowing their heads.

"Excellent…now off you go, he wants it done by three pm." Brother Blood went back to his paperwork as his students left.

* * *

Jinx just stared down at the innocent faces of the school-kids. 'Laughing, playing…just what they should be doing…what should I do?' Gizmo nudged her in the arm bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Straining something you don't use that often?" Gizmo had a leering smile.

"Not more than you." She shot back annoyed.

"Say the word boss…" Mammoth stood ready to pounce.

"You two handle this…I have some other business to attend to…here's your chance to show me up Gizmo." Jinx left the two stunned teens.

"What's her damage?" Gizmo asked the hulking teen. Mammoth just shrugged and waited for the word to go.

* * *

Robin was in the crime lab when he heard the doorbell. When it was obvious that no-one was going to answer, he left quite annoyed. 'They can't pry themselves away from that game-station long enough to answer the door, then it have to be taken awa…' He was looking at someone who he'd never thought would come to the tower OR use the doorbell.

"How…may I help you?" He looked at Jinx and decided that if she was here, then she wasn't committing a crime.

"I…want to warn you of an attack…and a theft." She looked at the ground nervously.

"And why should I trust you?" Robin looked at her hard.

"I know that you don't but…Washington Elementary is going to be attacked today at three PM, while that's happening Slade will be…" She was interrupted by a furious boy wonder.

"Where?" His voice was low and gravelly.

"New Vincent Naval Base…Blood said something about classified military technology…I don't know more than that." She looked into his masked eyes and guess they were as hard as diamond.

"Come in…you'll have to brief the team." He moved out of the way to let her through. 'At least he didn't attack first…' She thought as she entered the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were quite content with the game-station, Raven was reading yet another book and Starfire wasn't in the room.

"Hey guys…" Robin shouted and only Raven turned to look. He looked really annoyed and went to the breaker box and tripped the one specifically for the game-station.

"Now that I have ALL of your attention…" Robin gave a glance to Raven, thanking her, she nodded in response. With the other two, the reaction was of pure horror.

"Dude! Why'd you do that? I was beating him!" Beast Boy didn't even turn around, so he didn't notice the new arrival. Cyborg was stunned silent when he turned around.

"Jinx, brief them on what's coming up, Raven, insure that she doesn't get hurt, I'm going to go get Star." The boy wonder left Jinx there with three Titans staring at her.

"Uhh…hi?" Jinx looked nervously around the room. Raven gave her a normal look of indifference while the other two glared at her.

"Just tell us what you told him." Raven tersely replied.

"Well…uhh…there's going to be an attack on…Washington Elementary at three PM and Slade is going to steal something from the local Naval base." Jinx managed to spit out. 'At least the kids won't be hurt…' Raven looked as if to see if she was telling the truth, and when she nodded Jinx breathed a sigh of relief. 'It's understandable that she's nervous…she is in a room full of her enemy's giving intelligence on what her team is going to do. If it was anything but a school, she wouldn't be here…' Raven was brought out of her thoughts when Cyborg made a threatening move toward Jinx.

"And why should we trust you?" Cyborg pointed his finger at Jinx.

"Yeah! Why SHOULD we trust you? You organized my music, I'll never forgive you!" BB stood right beside Cy.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Raven looked annoyed and went to stand next to Jinx.

"She is a guest here…treat her as one." The boys backed off and Raven offered Jinx a seat at the table. When Robin came back with Starfire, he knew something went on.

"What happened?" He asked Raven, he obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"The other boys here seem to think she is untrustworthy…I'm inclined to disagree." Raven stated in her usual monotone.

"And why is that?" Robin was looking at Jinx in a thoughtful way.

"If it was anything else but a school…she wouldn't be here." Raven stated flatly.

"She is still not to be trusted! Jlorglad hommunetty!" Starfire pointed at Jinx.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but…call it a villain's code of honor…we never try to hit schools." Jinx smiled weakly at them. 'Looks like the votes are clear…I'll have to show up my own team.' Star was standing with BB and Cy. She hung her head and started to leave. Robin followed her out, and Raven glared at the three.

"I remember when we gave Robin a second chance after he was Red X and Slades Apprentice…what is so different about Jinx?" When Raven didn't get a reply she left for her room.

* * *

Jinx was back at the school ground. 'I really don't want to do this…but what choice do I have?' She looked a little forlorn and checked her watch. '2:55…I could stop this…but, where will I go?' An image flashed through her mind of the photo. 'He listened to me today…who's to say he won't listen to me again?' She smiled to herself.

"Hey guy's…" She slowly stood up and got behind them.

"Yeah…what snot-licker?" Gizmo didn't seem to notice that she wasn't beside him anymore.

"Catch!" She threw a hex at both Gizmo and Mammoth causing them to both fall down.

"Isn't it like a woman to just cut the legs right out from under you." Robin dropped kicked Mammoth into unconsciousness.

"You should know, your girlfriend didn't side with you." Jinx shot back as she knocked out Gizmo.

"I have a girlfriend? This is news to me." Robin replied while he hit the button so that the police could pick up the other two villains.

"So you mean to say that Starfire and you aren't a couple?" Jinx had a hopeful edge in her voice.

"Nah, we're not, why do you ask?" Robin had a confused look on his face.

"Nothen', I want to know if it's ok that I become a Titan." She looked hopefully at him.

"After what you did today…your in…as a cadet, you have to earn the trust of the team." Jinx pounced and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" She was ecstatic.

"Y-you're welcome." The boy wonder stammered out. When the police arrived and took away the unconscious forms of Gizmo and Mammoth, the officer turned to Robin with a question on his face.

"She just joined our Criminal Reform Program…you can give the other two a choice, jail or the program." Robin stated, the officer nodded and left.

"Are you serious about that?" Jinx looked shocked.

"I know that they won't take it." He had a cocky grin on his face. She playfully punched him in the shoulder as they mounted the R-cycle and sped toward the Tower.

* * *

When they entered the common room, Starfire sped toward Jinx, a star-bolt ready. Robin got in-between and Star slowed down.

"Out of the way, friend Robin. I will…" Star raised her fist above her head.

"…Not do anything to Titan Cadet Jinx. Yes you all heard me right, it turns out that she was right. And on the way there I gave a call to the naval base. So by her actions, she is now in the Titan Criminal Reform Program…the very first member actually." He waited for what he known was going to come.

"Please tell me he's not saying what I think he's saying?" Cyborg whined.

"You heard right…he's giving her a second chance, just like you three should have." Raven stood beside Robin and Jinx.

"Great…I'll put her under your tutelage Raven, since you seem to be willing to…tolerate her." Robin gave a smirk and left.

"Jinx…did you place a spell on Robin?" BB wiggled a finger at Jinx.

"No, I would have sensed it." Raven poured a cup of tea for her and her charge.

"We still can't trust her." Cy pointed to Raven.

"Why do you think he stuck her with me? I don't trust anyone too much, and I'll be the first to tell you if she betrays us." Raven looked hard at Star, Cy, and BB as if daring them to say otherwise. 'I wonder what spells she knows…' Raven finished her tea and left, pulling Jinx along.

* * *

Robin was in the training room sparing against a simulation of some random meta-human when Jinx walked in looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" The boy wonder flipped backwards dodging a punch from the big red leviathan.

"BB tried to get me to do his laundry…ewww!" She gave a shudder as the ground shuddered. He dodged again and landed a round-house on the head, big red only issuing a grunt.

"Do only as Raven or myself says…GRRR!" The boy wonder took a hit and was flung to the far side of the wall. She rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

"You ok?" She gently held his head.

"I'm ok…want to train with me?" He got back up again with her assistance and both attacked big red. 'He's being fair with me…why?' She dodged one of the massive fists and let loose a hex. He dodged and upper-cutted big red sending him back a few steps. She flipped up and caused an illusionary 'I' beam to fall on big red. He smirked at her as the computer ended the simulation. As he toweled off he tossed a bottle of water to her and she smiled gratefully.

"Have anything planned for tonight?" She asked innocently.

"I don't…check with Raven to see if you can go though." He smirked as he headed toward his room. 'I-I don't believe it…he's going out with me tonight!' She skipped to her room to shower and change, after all in order to ask permission, you must look your best.

* * *

Raven looked annoyed, very annoyed. 'Guess I can tag along…to see what happens.' The expectant look in Jinx's face was almost painful.

"Yes you can go…and I'll tag along with." Raven had an emotionless look on her face and in her voice. Jinx looked a little annoyed but still happy.

"Be ready to go by seven…be sure wear a red dress…" Jinx looked playfully over to Raven and Raven scowled back.

"I'll wear what I feel like. Now get ready…" Raven shooed Jinx out of her room to get ready.

* * *

Robin was in the common room in civilian clothes patiently waiting for his date. When he saw Raven in civilians he knew what had happened. 'Hopefully Star won't come in here right now…' Just as he thought that Starfire came floating through the door and seen both Robin and Raven in civi's. It didn't make the situation any better that Jinx came skipping in.

"Friend Robin, why are you out of uniform?" Star innocently asked.

"He is taking me and Jinx out to a movie…it is NOT a date." Raven made sure to emphasize the last part of the statement.

"Lets get going…" Robin made a hasty escape from the common room with both Raven and Jinx in tow. When they were outside and in the Porsche, Robin breathed a sigh of relief and turned on the CD player, a haunting, lilting tune emitted from the speakers of slow blues. It was still soft enough to be heard over.

"So…what do you want to see?" He asked casually to the girls.

"Horror." They both said at the same time.

"Horror it is…" He did notice the way Jinx was looking at him, all he did was smirk. Raven was glaring at Jinx, but Jinx wasn't paying attention.

"So…all we know about you is from the fights we've had with you…care to elaborate on yourself?" Raven threw out the question.

"Well, when I first discovered my abilities…my home caved in on itself, not the most pleasant memory, but…Gavin, my cousin survived, barely…Darkway Prep took me in and gave me a home, so I felt as if I had an allegiance to them, same with the H.I.V.E., but when Slade wanted me and my team to attack that school…I couldn't do it. That's way I came to you guys…I wasn't really sure if you would believe me at all, but I'm glad you did…both of you." Jinx gave a genuine smile to both Raven and Robin.

"Well…I wasn't really sure if I could believe you, that's why I followed you…and when I saw that you where telling the truth I pitched in, believe it or not I value Ravens opinion the most when it comes to potential members, and when she sided with me to believe you…I had to see for myself." He kept his eyes on the road while Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do you value my opinion?" Raven voice held curiosity.

"You naturally don't trust anybody, and if memory serves me right, it took you a year to say 'hi' to BB." Robin parked the car and they all walked inside. Raven hastily looked down and blushed while Jinx giggled. When they seated themselves, it was Robin in-between the girls.

"So that's why she's my tutor…" Jinx looked down into fidgeting hands.

"Also, you both caste spells, so there is something you can learn from each other…also to prevent Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire from killing you, Rae's the most sane out of all of them…She won't kill on sight, not without a reason." He smiled to both girls as the movie started.

* * *

When the movie ended, Jinx was in his lap and Raven was holding his hand. When she noticed she quickly let go and Jinx jumped off his lap.

"Well…this stays between us, right?" He looked at the girls and they both nodded as they headed out to the car.

"How about a cuppa' joe?" Jinx looked at the birds.

"Rae?" He dodged the question and passed it to the other bird.

"…Sure, I want to be able to study some spell books tonight anyway." Raven smiled a small smile.

"There's the snot-licking traitor, Mammoth, See-more, lets get the cludge-head!" A familiar midget in a green suit fired missiles. The boy wonder dodged and then pin-wheeled to Mammoth. Jinx fired a hex at See-more, and Raven dismantled Gizmo's backpack. Robin flipped-kicked Mammoth and managed to knock him back a few steps, Jinx dropped-kicked See-more into unconsciousness and turned her attention to Mammoth, which was having a hard time with the boy wonder. 'No wonder he trains like that…it's very effective against people like Mammoth…' Jinx's jaw dropped as Robin downed Mammoth, but he still had his own cuts and bruises.

"Everyone alright?" Robin pulled out his communicator and hit the police pick up button.

"I'm ok…" Raven looked over herself and Jinx.

"Same here…you're hurt!" Jinx rushed over to the boy wonder and helped pop his arm back into place. Raven silently came over and a blue aura washed over him, killing the pain. He smiled at them as the police picked up the criminals. Raven drove them to a local hole-in-the-wall coffee shop.

"They'll probably try at least two more times to get me…" Jinx looked a little worried.

"If they come for you, we'll be there or at least me and Rae will." He stared intently at Jinx before breaking eye-contact. Jinx managed a small smile.

"So…would you like to retrieve your stuff from the Academy?" Raven looked at Jinx.

"It's probably all ash now anyway…can we go to the mall? I need to pick up some new clothes anyway." She looked directly at the boy wonder.

"Why not…Rae, you're driving." He tossed the keys to Raven and got in the back seat.

* * *

When they got to the mall Robin was dragged into a store by Jinx and shoved into a chair. Raven and Jinx started to pick out some clothing and headed toward the dressing rooms. 'Let the fashion show commence…' He viewed the girls in various fashions and either gave thumbs up or thumbs down, more often than not a thumbs up. He paid for the clothes and as they started to head out Jinx smiled mischievously at Raven.

"Hey…uhh meet us in the food-court, we have to drop by another store…by ourselves." Jinx winked at Raven, and Raven blushed as she was dragged away. Robin made it look like he was heading toward the food court and doubled back and followed them to Victoria's Secret. 'Well, well…that's a surprise…' He left and was eating a slice of pizza when the girls arrived.

"So…ready to head back?" He smiled innocently.

"Sure…" Jinx smiled back, unaware that he knew about the lingerie.

"Boy blunder, you're driving this time." Raven tossed him the keys and he caught them.

"Sure thing Rae…" He flashed a cocky grin.

* * *

When they returned to the tower, it was nice and quiet. Robin thanked whatever was watching out for him, because he didn't want to try to explain to Star why the other girls had bags of clothing…especially the Victoria's Secrets bags that where disguised.

"It's time to sleep…both of you; I'll be up doing some work." Robin headed toward his room. Jinx caught up with him and grabbed his wrist.

"I…would like you to check my room, in case the other three left a surprise in there." She nervously looked at him. He nodded his head and escorted her to her room. He noticed right away that the door was open; he then snuck into the room without making a sound. He disabled the laser tripwire, the bucket, and the sling-shot.

"It's safe…for now, be sure to lock this door at all times." When he left she entered and they brushed each other, she felt a flash heat go through her cheeks and she noticed he blushed as well.

"Umm…well…see you tomorrow…bye!" She closed her door and lay down on the bed. 'Wow…That was amazing…I have got to make him mine!' She fell asleep holding her pillow tight.

* * *

Raven went to her room immediately, she needed to meditate. 'Why does it feel like he wants me…but at the same time her as well?' 'because, you noticed him flirting with both you and her.' Intelligence stated. 'are you gonna let that other girl get him?' Brave shouted. 'he only pretends to like you…you should push him away.' Timid cowered. 'nonsense…he only wants to do it…and so do I!' Disgusting made a few pelvic motions. 'i dear say, if we want a competition with Jinx to get his affections, we could start by spending more time with him.' Intelligence pushed her glasses up. 'awww yeah! Let the battle begin!' Brave jumped. Raven gave herself a small smile. 'He will be mine…' She fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

When Robin got to his room, he let out a sigh of relief. 'What is it with Jinx, and why is she flirting with me?' He noticed a humanoid from in his bed snoring. 'Starfire…can I ever get a break?' He gently picked up the sleeping Tamarainian and left for her bed room, placed her in her bed and left silently. Once he got back to his room he pulled up several data files on the H.I.V.E. operatives and noticed yet another jail-break. 'Must be Slades handy work…he and Brother Blood seem to work together a lot…I wonder…' He pulled up a few schematics for a sub-dermal transmitter. 'The report said that they just vanished…A BOOM TUBE!' His face showed the horror that he was feeling. 'That means Slade can literally go any-where he wants if there is an H.I.V.E. member there…I have to check Jinx over!' He got up and left for Cyborg's room.

"Cy! Get up! We might have a problem!" Robin shouted through the door.

"What's so important at 4:30 in the morning?" Cyborg looked bleary eyed.

"Jinx may have unwittingly given Slade the schematics to the Tower! I'll get Jinx." Robin was in business mode.

"Wha…how?" Cy looked at him questioningly.

"Sub-dermal transmitter…search for an off-frequency that it might be transmitting on and jam it!" Robin ran to Jinx's room while Cy did as he was told, when he opened the door he was relieved that she was still there, but quickly scooped her up and ran to the Med. Lab. When she was awake enough to realize she was being carried, she had a worried look on her face, because Robin's face looked like stone.

"Cy, go set-up the x-ray and magnets." Robin put her gently on the medical bed and grabbed a hand-held metal detector and set it for surgical-steel.

"Two steps ahead of you Rob." Cy flashed a grin.

"Is it jammed?" Robin glanced at Cy.

"Everything is jammed, just to be safe." Cy got ready to x-ray Jinx. Jinx in all this confusion was looking back and fourth quite confused.

"What is going on here?" She looked at Robin.

"You might have a sub-dermal transmitter implanted in you; it would explain how your old classmates found us so fast." Robin gave her a reassuring look before he found what he was looking for in her right shoulder blade.

"No time for anesthetic, he could activate it at anytime. Jinx…it's gonna hurt." Cy looked down at her and she nodded back. Robin sliced in and removed the chip with minimal whimpering from the patient. After Robin patched up Jinx, Cy left to make a pot of coffee.

"How'd you know about it, even I didn't know about it?" She looked at him questioningly.

"It was how Gizmo and Mammoth escaped the second time that I thought about it. The only piece of technology on earth that can do matter transportation is a boom tube, but with a boom tube you need to be exact or you might end up in a wall or get half a person…I digress, if they have it, you had it basically." Robin smirked at her and she felt reassured of her choice. He handed her a hammer and motioned toward the chip. She smashed the chip to pieces.

"That felt good…Let me make breakfast." Jinx tried to get up and she was gently pushed back down.

"No, I'll make breakfast." He promptly left a smiling Jinx.

* * *

One week later…

Slade stared at the monitor, if you could see his face, it was contorted with rage. 'How DARE she break a contract with me…no matter, she'll get her just reward…in the mean time…' He looked over to Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Go to the Naval base, another operative will be joining you shortly…steal a control unit to the nuclear missiles on the U.S.S. North Dakota. I'll send some drones as a…distraction to the local park, I think at four PM sounds good. Don't move till 4:15, that's when the watch would be changed by then. You have thirty minutes to get in and get out. Here are the ships diagrams, study them well." He turned back to the monitors and Gizmo started devising a plan. 'What kind of clue should I leave the Titans…'

* * *

Jinx was cooking breakfast when Robin walked in. Today was Sunday and nothing was going to spoil it, Jinx was going to ensure that. 'I'm glad that he cleared up what a Titan Cadet was supposed to do with Cy and BB, I'm still not sure with Starfire.' She brought Robins customary cup of coffee and news paper.

"Thanks Jinx…by the way, it's everybody's off day today, and which means do what-ever you want…as long as it's legal." He gave a cocky smile because he knew he just opened the door to the next question. Raven phased in through the floor and sat next to the boy wonder. He was paging through the paper when he had a distinct feeling of being watched, when he looked up he saw both pares of eyes trained on him. When he was about to ask a question Starfire came rushing in and it felt as if the temp dropped several degrees. He already knew where it was coming from; it dropped some more when Starfire gave him a hug.

"Good Morning, Friend that is boy, are you hungry?" She innocently looked at him.

"No Star…listen, I think you have something confused…" He hated to do it, but he couldn't carry on like this.

"What am I confused about?" She looked confused.

"I am not your…boyfriend. Listen Star, I can't be involved with anyone…every villain would make any girl I was going with a target, just to get at me. So right now, as long as I'm a Titan, a girlfriend is a luxury I can't afford…" He gently shrugged her off and went back to reading his paper.

"But Robin…am I that undesirable?" She turned her back to him.

"No, your desirable enough, just ask BB or Cy. I'm sure they would jump at the chance to take you on a date…or then there's Speedy and Aqualad, I have some work to do, see you all later." He left the room as quickly as possible for his room. Jinx turned back to cooking and there was a small grin on her face, the same small grin was hidden by Ravens hood. 'I'll try to get him to go to the mall today with me…' Both Jinx and Raven thought at the same time.

* * *

When Robin was safely in his room he let out a sigh of relief. 'That went better than expected…but at least in public she won't make herself a target.' He looked at a few more news paper clippings, but found his thoughts drifting towards both the spell casters. 'Did I really do it for her…or for me? Granted Rae and Jinx can keep a secret…but I know star can't…she's too naïve.' He heard someone in his room, but he got up as normal, not to give away that he knew.

"You can come out now." Robin palmed a few gas bombs and a re-breather. Slade stepped out of shadows and looked at Robin.

"Robin…I'm glad that you realized your mistake…of course you can have both…but I digress. I have a nuclear detonator, and if you won't come with me, I'll detonate the power-plant." Slade's body language had smugness to it.

"I would rather this city was sundered before working for you again." Robin threw the gas bombs and placed the re-breather in one fluid motion. There was a popping sound and Slade was gone. When the gas was cleared he left the room. 'Why on a SUNDAY! Guess its back to work…' When he got to the common room he got two evil stares from Cy and BB.

"Guys, listen up! I need Rae, Jinx, and Cyborg with me, the rest of you don't leave the tower, stay on alert. Slade has something planned today." As soon as he said 'Slade' he had every-ones attention.

"Should we give you a call if something comes up?" BB spoke up.

"Defiantly. Rae, get us to the nuke power-plant." Robin nodded.

"Will do." Raven encompassed Jinx, Cyborg, Robin, and herself and they disappeared.

* * *

When they appeared at the power-plant, everything looked at usual. Robin walked up to the guard shack with a serious expression in his face. 'Everything looks normal…but with Slade, everything is smoke and mirrors.'

"How can I help you?" The guard looked bored.

"I would like to take a tour of the facility; we got an anonymous tip that something might be wrong." Robin lied smoothly.

"All guard stations report." The guard used his walkie-talkie.

"Alpha 1, clear…" All the guard stations rattled off an all clear.

"Looks like it was a prank call, we get those sometimes. Have a nice day." The guard went back to his magazine.

"Rae…get us home, I don't like being toyed with…" The look on Robins face turned into a scowl, Jinx looked worried and Cy looked like he was about to say 'I told ya' so!'. They were enveloped by the black energy again and appeared back at the tower only to find it empty.

"Somethin' don't feel right…" Cy looked around and looked edgy.

"Quite right Cyborg…I…borrowed your friends for the moment, and I am taking very good care of them…that can all change in an instant if you don't cooperate, Robin." If they could see his face, they would see a smile that would be oozed on.

"What do you want?" Robin tensed up, because he already knew the answer.

"What I've always wanted…you. You deserve more power than your pitiful friends can give you…let me give you that chance." The vid-screen went blank.

"I know of two possible hide-outs, the sewers at Jefferson and 3erd, and a warehouse in the tech-sector." Jinx looked at Robin with a serious expression.

"Cyborg, analyze the call, take it frame by frame if you have to…but see if he is at either of the places Jinx described…I'll follow up on my own leads." Robin left for his room with a dark expression.

"Does he always get this way when Slade is involved?" Jinx looked worriedly over to Raven. Raven had the same worried look on her face as well.

"Unfortunately, yes. Come; let's see if we can divine where they are." Raven led the way and Jinx followed, leaving Cyborg at the computer analyzing the video recording of Slade's call.

* * *

BB woke up on a bed that felt too lumpy; when he looked around he found that he was right next to Star in a dark and dank 7X7 room. 'Where are we?' He managed to shake Starfire awake. BB heard a lock get unlocked and Slade stepped in to the room.

"Glad to see that you're awake…Now lets get down to business, Garfield Logan, you WILL help Gizmo and Mammoth with a…project of mine. If you don't the girl will die, do you accept?" Slade kept his voice a monotone, but it still had all the malice he intended. Starfire looked like she was about to say something. When BB recovered from his shock, he looked at Star with a depressed expression.

"I'll do it…just don't hurt her." BB followed Slade out.

"If you keep your end of the deal, I'll keep mine." Slade locked the door behind them and led BB to the other two operatives.

* * *

4:10 pm, New Vincent Naval Base

BB looked at Gizmo, then to Mammoth. Gizmo had a little smirk on his face and Mammoth was picking his nose. BB looked at the black and burnt orange suit he was wearing and sighed. 'Gizmo tells me that I have to disable the comm.'s…it's all for Star…' He was brought out of his thoughts by the green-suited midget.

"Hey! Nose picker! Get goin'!" Gizmo ordered BB, but before he complied BB shot back a joke.

"Well at least you know what your teammate does." BB laughed and turned into a sea-gull, landed and turned into a mouse and disappeared into the sub.

* * *

4:00 pm the park.

The T-car fish-tailed and hit a Slade-bot, Robin and Raven headed toward the civilians and Jinx and Cyborg went to the task of dismantling the automations. Jinx let loose with a flurry of hexes, but it seemed for everyone that she took down, three took its place. Cyborg decided to save energy and used his fists to do the talking. Robin was getting ganged up on, that still didn't stop him from putting his staff through one of the Slade-bots and kicking the head off of another. Raven was aglow with black energy, scything through them by the dozen. Both Jinx and Raven saw Robin get dog-piled and rushed over to get him out, four automations piled onto Raven and three tackled Jinx.

* * *

4:25 Pm New Vincent Naval Base

BB changed into a spider and crawled into the comm. panel, and started disconnecting circuits. About that time Mammoth knocked out the deck watch and Gizmo hacked in to give the illusion that everything was alright. Mammoth and Gizmo slipped down the hatch and headed toward missile control, knocking out or killing any sailors that got in the way.

* * *

4:10 pm the park

Cyborg blasted the pile off of Raven and Jinx hexed the ones on her, causing them to fall apart. Twenty more jumped out of the ground and tackled Cyborg while Jinx hexed the ones on Robin, causing a few to blow-up and starting a domino effect. When Robin pulled himself from the pile, his left arm was at an odd angle and he couldn't stand. Raven started pulling the automations off of Cyborg and Jinx protected Robin, hexing any Slade-bots that came near. Cyborg punched the rest off of him, noticing that a piece of his armor was damaged. Raven smashed 5 more in-between two black fields. Forty more jumped out of the trees, the war of attrition had begun.

* * *

4:35 Pm New Vincent Naval Base

Mammoth kept Gizmo under cover as the security crew started heading toward them. Gizmo unscrewed the missile control device and cut the wires. BB jumped out of a ventilation duct and morphed into his human form.

"Hey! Turd-sniffer, clear the way for us to escape!" Gizmo ordered. BB morphed into a skunk and sprayed the security crew, temporally disabling them. Mammoth knocked them out and ran for the hatch, Gizmo and BB followed closely behind. Gizmo clutched the device like it was a lifeline. When they reached topside, the military police were waiting for them. Gizmo hit a button on his suit and it turned into a mini-sub, escaping into the water. BB turned into a pterodactyl, grabbed Mammoth by the shoulders and took flight, heading toward Slades hideout.

* * *

4:20-4:40 pm the park

Twenty of the forty headed toward Jinx and her charge, and ten each to Cyborg and Raven. Four jumped at Jinx and she let loose a hex wave, causing three to blow-up and the fourth to go to pieces. Robin, with his good arm, threw a bird-a-rang, detonating one that would've coup de' graced Jinx. Cyborg blasted through five and smashed the other half, and ran to help Jinx protect Robin. Raven was tackled by two, but she put a shield around herself, throwing them off. Jinx and Cyborg started to push them back, little by little. Robin fainted and Jinx noticed this, in-between hex shots she glanced worriedly at him. Cyborg sensors registered blood-loss in Robin.

"Yo' Rae! Get Robin back to the tower! We can finish up here!" Cyborg shouted the order and Raven complied. When Robin and Raven disappeared, they went on the offensive, destroying all of the automations. When they returned to the Tower, Robin was fast asleep in the med. lab; Raven was back in her room asleep as well. Jinx sat with the boy wonder and held his hand, even though the cuts and the broken bones were healed, he still had several massive bruises. 'I-I hope he wakes up soon…' Cyborg walked in on the tender moment and gripped her shoulder.

"He's made it out of worse…" He could understand the worry she was going through. Slade had managed to overwhelm Robin and that was no easy feat. 'Hex girl looks worried, I'm sure that when Rae wakes up, she'll heal him the rest of the way. Besides, he needed sleep anyways.' He nodded and left to make dinner.

* * *

BB looked at Slade with disgust. Slade looked at him with out saying a word.

"Yes…you want something?" Slade's voice had a cold tone in it.

"Yeah…I helped steal your do-dad, can me and Star go?" BB had a serious look on his face.

"After one more job…then the both of you can just walk away. Deal?" Slade cocked his head to the side.

"Alright…" BB glumly left a chuckling Slade.

* * *

When Robin woke up, the first thing he noticed was: (a) he wasn't in his room and (b) his left hand was warm, and (c) a slight weight on his stomach. He looked down and seen Jinx fast asleep using him as a pillow. He gently squeezed her hand till she opened her eyes, when she noticed him staring back at her; she shot up and kissed him. This shocked the boy wonder still, when she broke the kiss, he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Glad…to…see you too, Jinx…ok…not how I planned on waking up…" He noticed the hurt expression on her face.

"That was a…pleasant surprise." He said as he pulled her closer. She climbed on the bed with him and snuggled.

"We still don't have a lead on where Slade is…I even contacted a few people that I know would sell him out, it's like he is a ghost…here one minute and gone the next." Jinx's voice trailed off to a whisper.

"That's how he always is…" His voice was colder than a Siberian winter during a blizzard.

"We can try the two places that I know of…" She offered.

"We'll do that tomorrow…" He started to say, but she interrupted.

"No. We'll take the day off tomorrow so you can rest…The headmaster always said 'a rested mind can form a plan easily where-as a tired mind is sloppy.' You need rest, and you'll get it, even if I have to knock you out again." She smiled at him and he just scowled.

"I guess Blood was good for teaching something…I'll concede to the doctor's orders, don't tell anyone else though." His voice was soft as he fell asleep again…Jinx's hand glowed pink as she said a sleeping incantation, insuring that if he was faking it, he wasn't anymore. She fell asleep on him shortly after.

* * *

Raven walked in the morning and was surprised to see Jinx asleep on Robin. She teleported Jinx to her room and tucked her in, she teleported back to Robin and healed him the rest of the way. She found the note that said:

_Robin wants everyone to have a day off…we need to watch Robin to ensure that he doesn't work, he needs rest._

_Jinx_

Raven left and let Cyborg know to keep it up, made herself and the boy wonder some green tea, and sat with him for the day reading another one of her books. When he finally stirred she handed the piping hot mug to him and he smiled.

"Thanks…" He let the aroma wake him up a bit.

"Be careful moving around today…The bones I healed yesterday will still feel a little sore and tender…other than that, how do you feel?" A slight smile graced her features.

"Worried…Beast Boy can be manipulated quite easily…especially if Starfire is there." There was a serous expression on his face.

"We'll get them out, just like we got you out…" She consoled him as best as she could, taking his hand in hers.

"Slade will pay… No more tricks…" He was moving the now sore left arm, and when he stood he realized that his pelvis was sore as well. She let go, since it was obvious that he could move under his own power, and they left for the common room.

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire where in their room, locked in. Star looked into BB's eyes and held him close.

"You don't have to do this… I am not worth anything…" A tear escaped from her eye while he glared back at her.

"Your worth something to me…" He pulled her closer till the door opened. Slade walked in and dragged BB out.

"I have your last assignment…then you and your little girlfriend can leave." Slade sat down.

"So what is it?" BB looked nervous.

"Just a harmless jail break…from the Watchtower, she is in cell block 'C', cell #1450. She is prisoner #97-04-30-662539, better known as Wrath." Slade noticed the blanc expression on BB face. 'He may be a good puppet…but he really needs to brighten up a little bit…'

"Who?" BB looked confused.

"I'm not surprised you don't know the name, she's been out of action for a while. She was an…associate of mine." Slade looked pleased.

"You mean out of action in one sense or more?" BB grinned and Slade stopped cold.

"I could alter our deal…just no more wise cracks, and you'll do fine. You are to leave in two days and be at the J.L.U.'s boom tube coordinates which is on top of 'The Daily Planet' in Metropolis. The time to be there is 2:25 a.m. I'm sure you can change into something more fitting. Take the day with your girlfriend…it might be the last you ever see her." Slade turned back to the monitors. BB trudged back to His and Stars room. 'He may just be right…'

* * *

Robin turned the corner to get to his room and bumped into Jinx, knocking her to the floor.

"Watch where your going…" She looked at him annoyed.

"Sorry…I was lost in thought." He helped her up and he winced in pain, because of his sore pelvis.

"I guess I should be sorry…" She took his arm.

"No, it was completely my fault…" He leaned against the wall.

"Were you going somewhere?" She asked attentively.

"Yeah, my room…the only thing I good for now is research…" He stopped and looked at a glaring Jinx.

"Your not working today…you'll be going to the mall with me." Jinx led him to his room, still attached to his arm.

"I take it I don't have an opinion in this?" He looked at her serious face and got his answer.

"Get dressed. Lets go." She gently shoved him into his room.

"I'll be out in five minutes…meet you outside." He closed his door and began changing. 'When she sets her mind to something, it will get done…' He shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Jinx was waiting outside when the boy wonder stepped out.

"I'll be driving…besides, I said that you wouldn't be working." Jinx hopped in on the drivers side, and the boy wonder eased himself into the passenger side.

"Let me guess, you learned how to drive at the H.I.V.E.?" Robin stated the question.

"You could say that…but it was to really get away." Jinx kept her eyes on the road, but could feel the smirk coming from him. He popped in a CD and a upbeat jazzy tune filled the air, though it was still soft. 'He must really like this stuff…it gives me some ideas for a gift…'

"So, what do you think of the music?" He causally asked.

"I usually go for the faster paced stuff…but this is ok…why do you like songs with no words?" She asked, it was obvious she had never heard the sweet melodies before.

"Words tend to give different ideas, and can even be misconstrued, but music like this…the message is in the notes, it can either make you fly on wings of happiness or feel the sting of remorse. It can show you that actions speak louder than words ever could…" He leaned close to her and she blushed. She stopped the car on an overlooking bluff.

"And what actions…are…you…" She leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was short and sweet, but all the need and the passion was in it. He pulled her to the passenger side and nibbled from her collar bone to her chin. She ran her fingers through his hair and a moan of pleasure escaped. She tilted her head down and kissed him passionately, grinding her hips letting him know what she wanted. He slid his hands under her shirt and undid her bra. She all but ripped off the shirt and threw it and the bra into the backseat. He cupped her breasts and gently licked and sucked on both, eliciting another moan from her, she wrapped her arms around his head. She pulled off his shirt and he reclined the seat, he lifted up the skirt and started to rub the vagina. She cooed in pleasure as she started to rub his penis. With expert ease she undid the belt and the snap, pulling the penis out, very erect. He shuddered with pleasure and drew her close, into a needy kiss. She straddled him and he entered her, pleasure ripping through both of them, hips slowly grinding making the pleasure last, her moans complementing his thrusts. They kissed each other with enough passion to try to stay in the moment forever, though they both knew it wouldn't last. When she had her orgasm, she clutched him close, for fear of letting go, he had his orgasm at the same time and grunted pulling her close, running his hand through her hair. As they lay there in silence, she looked into his eyes and he stared back.

"That was…wonderful…" He said wistfully and she smiled.

"What about the others?" She looked scared for a moment.

"We'll tell them when we're ready." His smile reassured her, she put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

* * *

Raven looked throughout the tower and found no sign of either the boy wonder or Jinx. 'she's with him…' Intelligence whispered. 'she has him all to herself…and he is enjoying it!' Timid whined and cowered. 'you know what I think, she's doing him.' Disgusting made a few pelvic thrusts. 'you could seduce him as well…if not better than she did, after all he is a man and a man tends to think with the other head…' Lust implied with a slight grin. 'i would get MY man away from her, and then beat her to a pulp!' Brave jumped in. 'remember that little blue…' Lust was about to speak when Love interrupted. 'all he see's in her is the pleasure of the flesh, I can give him much more, after all there is a difference between making love and meaningless sex…' 'it's the meaningless sex that's fun though…' Disgusting sneered. 'I dear say that I agree with Love on this one, get closer to him and earn his trust to get to a higher level of relationship, only then can a beautiful thing happen.' Intelligence pushed up her glasses. 'I'll go with Intelligence on this one…though Lusts idea has some merit.' Raven headed toward her room to think some more.

* * *

When the boy wonder and the luck charm walked in, their hands parted as to give no sign as to their activities. He walked her to her room and checked it for boobie traps, when he found none she closed the door and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked like he wanted to take her and couldn't, so he embraced her and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, showing that it would be a painful night for her.

"Come and see me anytime, for anything, no matter what it is." He smiled and she kissed him deeply.

"Dream of me…" She whispered in his ear. As he left his face went stone cold, as if he had years of practice. She knew otherwise, she knew that she had shared something special with him, and he wasn't going to forget it.

* * *

Robin found a note in his room, on closer inspection it was from Raven. He opened it and it read:

_Robin,_

_Meet me on the roof at 6 am, we have to talk._

_Rae_

He reread the note, to be sure. 'Does Rae have a thing for me?' Robin got ready for bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

The four Titans were in the common room, each going over information that Cyborg collected. Jinx sighed in frustration. 'It's all pointing towards the warehouse…but then there are hints of sewers as well…wait!'

"Cy! Wait! Take it frame by frame please and bring out the background sound." Robin nodded and Cyborg obeyed Jinx's request. It's then that he saw what she saw as well, a tech sector sign, covered by rust.

"Stop…" Raven looked at the sign harder and Cyborg paused it.

"We have him…Cyborg, your awesome, Jinx your wonderful, and Rae…your amazing. We have to…" Robin was interrupted by Raven, who had a serious look on her face.

"What we need is backup, I'm calling Titans East and few honorary Titans as well…we need all the help we can get." Raven stated in her usual monotone.

"I agree…get help, I don't want to get overrun again…" Robin shook his head and the others nodded.

* * *

Beast Boy thanked all that was holy that he could turn into a skin mite, it was equal to a free ride. What he didn't know was how lucky he was going to get, he just hitched a ride on Wraths new cell mate. When she was shown to her cell and cell-mate, and when the guards had left, BB jumped off and morphed. Wrath quickly had him pinned.

"Speak, or die, your choice…" She whispered in his ear.

"No wonder Slade wants you back, you're a match made in heaven." He squeaked out and she released him.

"Slade sent you…which means he has a new use for me…lets get out of here." Wrath ordered. BB turned into a electric eel and shorted out the force field…and every force field in the cell block. He morphed back and ran for the boom tube pad, she expertly worked the controls and they were gone…along with eighty other inmates.

"So, either your incredible skilled, or incredible lucky…What's your name?" She looked at the green animorph.

"Beast Boy." BB led her to Slade.

"I see you were a successful…and this concludes our transaction, take your girlfriend and leave." Slade turned to Wrath. BB didn't have to be told twice, he ran to Starfire and took her by the hand, and bolted for the door.

"I see that you still use errand boys…and girls from what the news tells me." Wrath changed into her normal clothing, which was a black leather full bodysuit with a 'V' starting from the stomach and ending at the neck, showing ample cleavage.

"When I have a use for them…but enough about me…it's so nice to see you again, come, the Titans are going to be here within the hour and my plans have yet to come to fruition." Slade left through an underground passage and Wrath followed.

* * *

BB and Star ran into the others, Robin and the rest looked shocked.

"Dude! He just let us go! All because I was his gofer…just to protect Star." BB knelt down looking ashamed.

"I understand, lets face it B, your easily manipulated and he's a master puppeteer…now you know how I felt when I was his apprentice…Just give me a full report and lets see about some damage control…" Robin turned away but turned back and glared at BB, sensing that BB wanted to say something.

"I…kinda…broke a…lady outoftheJLUspaceprison." BB looked nervous.

"A little slower please…" Jinx looked at the green animorph.

"I broke a lady out of the JLU space prison…her names Wrath…" BB looked down again and Star hugged him from behind.

"As I said, a full report, double spaced and on my desk…in two days, I have a feeling I know who will be calling soon…and I also have a feeling that Slade escaped if he just let you go, lets go home. We have some more planning to do." There was a dark look on Robins face as he left. Raven and Jinx left shortly after Robin did, Cyborg pulled his green friend up and followed after leaving Star and the green jester alone.

"It was not your fault…" She pulled him close and into a hug.

"Nah…it was my fault…it's my fault for giving in!" A few pained tears escaped his eyes. Star held onto him and slowly flew home.

* * *

When Robin got home there was indeed a call waiting. 'Here goes nothing…' He turned on the screen and Batman filled it.

"Where is the green changeling?" Batman demanded.

"We just got him back today, he was kidnapped as well as another member was, and Slade used her as leverage against him." Robin looked honestly at the screen. Jinx couldn't really gage the emotions on either Batman's or Robin's faces.

"I'll let Superman know…he'll have to come up to the watchtower for questioning, have you seen the news?" Batman calmly asked.

"No…been kind of out of it recently, why?" Robin had a confused look on his face.

"Channel 55, 6 pm. When can I expect him up here?" Batman rattled off.

"He'll be on the roof in ten minutes." Robin left and the screen went dark. Raven and Jinx followed him out, leaving a confused Cyborg in their wake.

"Yo' Rob! Hold up!" Cyborg caught up with the dark trio.

"Yes Cy." Robins face looked hard.

"Are you jus gonna hand him over?" Cy looked hard at Robin.

"Do we have another choice? Slade used his DNA, knowledge, and good nature against him. He broke out a criminal…I really don't want to do it, but I have to. The JLU can pull the Titan charter and lock us up as well…if you want to go up with him, fine…but stay out of Batmans way…he is angry over this as I am…Batman knows who was behind it, it will take convincing the others to not throw BB in the same prison he broke Wrath out of." Robin leaned against the wall for support. Raven and Jinx came up to his side.

"You want me to send him up to the roof?" Jinx touched his arm in concern.

"I'll do it…Jinx, record the news, and take down anything important, Rae, see if you can scry for Slade, we still have that suit that Slade gave him, use that…I'll analyze the suit. Cy…lets walk him up." Robin got up off the wall and Cyborg followed him into the Med lab.

* * *

BB's eyes looked glazed over, like guilt was written all over his face. Starfire was there holding his hand, looking just as guilty. 'It's not really their fault…they just got caught up in Slades tricks.'

"We need to get up to the roof, the JLU want to talk to you…Cyborg will be going with you for support…" Robin was interrupted by Starfire.

"I will go as well…after all was I not there?" She looked at the boy wonder hopefully.

"Go…lets get up to the roof…" Robin led the way to the roof where Batman and Martian Manhunter where waiting.

"It's not easy being green…" The green jester joked to himself.

"Who are the other two?" J'onn pointed toward Starfire and Cyborg.

"This is Cyborg and Starfire, she is going as a witness, and he is going for moral support." Robin looked at Batman hard.

"Fine…he can be a character witness. Watchtower, four in my area." Batman, J'onn, Cyborg, and BB disappeared in a flash of bright light. Robin walked in hoping for the best.

When Robin walked in to the common room, he looked around and found it to be empty. He breathed a sigh relief and relaxed on the couch and watched the recording of the news.

"…nuclear war between the US and North Korea, Diana has the story…"

"Thanks Tom, tensions between North Korea and the US was at a startling high when North Koreas Prime Minister accused the US of kidnapping his child, and threatened to launch I.C.B.M.'s at the US. However when some I.C.B.M.'s with US markings where launched, the Justice League stopped them and are currently doing a separate investigation than that from the Department of Defense. Batman! Batman! Do you…" Robin smirked because he knew how much Batman hates the press. The tape paused and Raven was holding the remote.

"So…that's what went on while we were…busy." Raven sat down next to him and looked intently at him.

"What's on your mind?" He still looked at the paused screen.

"Is this team starting to break up?" She asked looking a little worried.

"Whatever happens…I'll always be there for you…but if the team does split…come to Gothem with me, you might like it there…" He smiled and looked at her.

"Lets get pizza…the three of us…" She looked at him with a small smile and he nodded.

"Get Jinx…I'll meet you and her outside." He left the common room and she grinned as she phased through the floor.

* * *

Since there wasn't the usual meat vs. veggie fight, they all had something that they could agree on…pepperoni. The boy wonder picked up a news paper and read the headlines. 'I wonder…' He stole a quick glance over the paper and they were both staring at him. He buried himself in the paper and noticed an article on a few strange kidnappings.

"Boy wonder…" Raven tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the article and looked at her.

"Do…you…want a movie night?" Raven hesitantly asked.

"Sure…but first lets check out the other hideout Jinx knows about." He looked back at the paper.

"Just covering all the bases…right?" Jinx smiled at him.

"Exactly…" He nodded.

"Pick up the movies before or after?" Raven looked at him questioningly.

"Before…so we can clean up when we get home." He put the paper down when the pizza was served.

"What do you expect to find?" Raven looked seriously at him as they ate.

"Nothing really…it's really just to rule it out, and if he is there we'll call for back-up." He smiled at the both of them.

"Good…we're at half strength anyway." Raven looked serious but with soft eyes. When everyone was finished Robin paid for the meal and they went to the movie store. He picked out 'Pay-back', while Raven picked out 'Thirteen Ghosts', and Jinx picked out 'Fifty First Dates'. Raven dropped off the movies and appeared back at the sewer enterence. Jinx went silent when they came to a junction. Robin held his finger to his lips and snuck around the corner and disappeared. He came back an hour later with a dark look on his face.

"We're back at square one…Rae, get us home." Raven complied and teleported them to the common room. As they all left to change clothes, Jinx gave a worried glance to Robin and then Raven.

"He always sulks when he doesn't find Slade." Raven answered the unasked question. Jinx nodded and left to get changed.

* * *

When they reappeared, they were in their usual sleeping clothes. Robin put his movie in first and sat in the middle of the couch, Jinx to his immediate right and Raven to his far left. During the movie Raven moved closer till she was on his immediate left. When his movie was over, Raven put hers in and sat next to him. During her movie she took his arm and he didn't move. Jinx took his other arm and snuggled up next to him. Raven put her head on his shoulder and Jinx did likewise. After Ravens movie, Jinx put hers in and when she sat back down he put his arm around her shoulder. He gently pulled his left arm from Ravens grasp and hugged her close with an arm around her shoulder. After the last movie he tried to get up but found Jinx laying across his lap and Raven holding on to him. 'I take this as a hint…' Raven brushed her hand over his bare chest and he blushed. Jinx smiled cat like and pulled herself to where she was sitting in his lap.

"This is quite a predicament your in…" Jinx smiled playfully.

"That is an…understatement…" Turning his head back and forth between Raven and Jinx, face going pail. 'now or never…' Lust whispered to Raven. Raven leaned forward and kissed him. Jinx looked shocked and a surprised look was on his face as well.

"O-ok…umm…uhh…lets get to bed…that didn't sound right!" His face blanched, though Jinx took the opportunity and kissed him fiercely. His grip tightened on Raven, pulling her closer. Jinx broke the kiss and was pleased by the look on his face, Raven pulled his hand to cup her breast, after that move he definitely knew that Raven went bra-less. He pulled the girls closer together and smiled, they smiled back at him. Then the phone rang and they scrambled away from each other. The girls quickly disappeared, as soon as Batman filled the screen.

"Beast Boy was found innocent, but was put on probation for six months. He is not to join you in any fights…but at least he can work the computer and alert you to other crimes in progress." Batman's face had a slight smirk on it.

"That's-that's great news to hear…and by computer, he is staying up there?" Robin guessed. Batman nodded. 'Great…I have to deal with two…aroused…women for a little longer…' Robin shook his head and smiled. The screen went blanc and he left for his room.

* * *

When Robin got to his room, he was feeling really tired. 'I'll just sleep it off…' He felt a light touch on his shoulder and he turned around. Jinx was there looking ashamed.

"What's wrong?" He gripped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry for what happened earlier…" She just looked down.

"It's only natural to have hormones go wild…"He sheepishly smiled.

"Then…can we go out tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure thing…but we have to get some work done…see if any contacts of yours have heard of Slades whereabouts, I'll work my end of it." He went to turn around but Jinx stopped him and kissed him. They blushed as she left for her room and he entered his. The first thing he noticed was that there was a humanoid shape on his bed. 'Raven…better shut up now…' He sat down right beside her and admired her sleeping form. She stirred and opened her eyes, and pulled him close. He complied and got into bed with her. She pulled his arms around her and fell back asleep, he shortly fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Johnny Rancid pulled into town, tired, hungry, and not in a good mood. 'Can't wait to get bird-boy…especially since I hear his team is at half-strength…this should be fun…' He chuckled to himself as he entered the motel diner and ordered himself a cup of coffee, and breakfast. After he ate he got a room with the money he stole from Tin City Bank and slept the day away.

* * *

The next morning Jinx was cooking breakfast when the boy wonder walked in. She passed him his usual cup of coffee and newspaper, and looked thoughtfully at him.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he turned a page.

"Nothen' really…just trying to think of who I can still talk to…Most of the ones I know, know that I've…defected." She looked down and he peered over the paper.

"Try the ones that travel a lot, they tend to believe only half of what they heard till they see it with their own eyes…and only one fits that bill, Johnny Rancid." Robin smiled and put the paper down.

"Anything new?" She looked at the paper.

"Nothing new…I'll be busy for most of the day but I'll meet you here at…eight tonight. Ok?" He smiled and she nodded. 'I have to finish my business with Rancid so that I have enough time to get ready tonight…' Raven phased in through the floor and Jinx handed her a cup of tea. Robin was getting ready to leave when he turned around sharply.

"Rae…I need you to be my lie detector today…we'll be visiting a few old friends today in the prison." He sat on the couch as Raven finished her tea and toast. When she was ready to go she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Rae…get us to the prison." Robin looked hard at the wall as they both disappeared. Jinx sighed and cleaned up the dishes. 'I really need to work on some more spell books…after I talk to Rancid…I'll read up on spells, but I won't try any of them.' She left the tower on a black motorcycle that Robin had purchased for her.

* * *

Johnny was suddenly aware that someone was in his room. He got up slowly and saw Jinx sitting on the dresser staring intently at him.

"What do you want?" He looked like he was going for his gun.

"Looking for this?" She held the gun, or what was left of it, up.

"All I want is information…and maybe I can pass some information to you…" She smiled playfully.

"Speak." He got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'm looking for Slade…he owes me money." She lied smoothly.

"I hear he moved to Gothem from a few good sources, take my advice…don't try to collect, my cousin tried and ended up dead…so you're better off here in Jump. I'm looking for a bank to rob…" He looked at her, opening up her end of the bargain.

"Try Jump City Credit Union…they'll be getting a massive transfer today at three…" She lied again sweetly.

"Thanks…" He said as she left.

* * *

Robin and Raven was in the interrogation room in the prison. The guards led in Gizmo, who was doing his best to insult the guards.

"Cludge-head…what do you turd-sniffers want?" Gizmo glared at them.

"We have a deal for you…you answer our questions and we might be able to knock a few years off your sentence…" Robin grinned.

"What do you want to know bird-brain?" Gizmo crossed his arms.

"Where is Slade?" Robin let the question hang in the air.

"Did you try the tech sector?" Gizmo looked thoughtful.

"He left the warehouse if that's what your saying." Raven interjected in her usual monotone.

"He has more than one base in the tech sector…try these three different warehouses…what is it with that snot-muncher and warehouses?" Gizmo asked to himself.

"It's big and dark…if need be he could hold an entire army in there and no one would notice." Robin answered Gizmo. Robin glanced at Raven and cocked the right eyebrow. She nodded and he smiled.

"How many years can you get knocked off?" Gizmo asked.

"Your in for six years…I'll see if I can get three to five knocked off, the rest is good behavior on your part, and you might be out in six months." He smiled as he left. Gizmo grinned as well, he'll be able to go solo soon. As soon as they were outside the room, Robin left and Raven followed. Robin pulled out his cell and called the D.A.

"Is the paperwork through?…great…I'm sure he'll be quite happy about that, as I told him, he'll be out in six months on good behavior…yeah, I knew he would do it, he defines revenge and in his eyes Slade betrayed him…Yeah I know, it's all up to him now…bye." He looked smugly at the other bird.

"You know, one of these days, you will be wrong…" She had a slight smile on her face.

"When that day comes, I'll let you know." He grinned smugly.

"What are your plans today?" Raven asked with a slight smile.

"I have a few more people to see, some more questions to get answered…get back to the tower, and I need a point of reference there. Your about as good with the computer as I am anyway…Get us back to the tower to where I can get my bike." As Raven complied, her hood hid the smile that was there. When they where in the common room, he left for the garage and speed off toward the city. 'I'll have to see what he dreams of…'

When Robin came back it was late. 'Jinx will probably kill me but… it was worth it, finally a solid lead…' He walked into the common room and found a displeased Jinx.

"Sorry…I actually found a solid lead on Slade, that's good news…now lets catch a red-eye movie…" He left for his room and Jinx followed. As soon as the door was closed she pulled him into a deep kiss. Once she broke it she smiled and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"I should get ready as well…" She saw the look in his eyes and let his hands travel up and down her back.

"Go ahead…" He let go of her unwillingly and she left. 'Tomorrow I'll probably have to deal with Raven…that should be fun…' He quickly changed and met Jinx in the garage.

"Ready…" She looked playfully at him.

"Lets go…" He jumped on another black motorcycle and she eased herself on behind him.

* * *

Raven caste the circle and set the candles, she knew the spell was used to discover a potential mate, very useful at this time. "If the hair burns blue, then its meant to be, red…not meant to be…' 'you know it's meant to be…especially if you have me.' Love smiled.

"Gregor, Kalleran, Dameon, Yasel, TYR!" As she shouted the last word the flames from the candles shot to the cup that held the hair and it burned blue. She smiled because she knew what this meant. What she didn't know was that Jinx did the same spell and got the same results. 'you know what that means…tonight he is yours…for a little bedtime fun…' Lust smiled and disgusting made a few pelvic motions. 'I'm not ready for that yet…soon yes, but not yet…' 'i see, your waiting for him to get over her…not wise though, now is your window of opportunity to get him.' Intelligence pushed up her glasses. 'you could wait in his room in that little blue…' Lust was smiling bigger. 'I said I'm not ready for that yet…before it was you controlling me.' Lust just shrugged and shook her head. 'i didn't control you, you wanted it to happen, have you noticed how strong the cage that Rage is in has gotten stronger?' Lust looked at her questioningly. 'i'll elaborate, both Love and Lust are strong emotions, and since you've felt them Rage has been getting weaker.' Intelligence looked seriously at her. She smiled to herself. 'Tonight…I'll ask if he is free tomorrow…' 'good idea…but you still could…' Lust smiled and Raven scowled at her which started a laughing fit from Happy.

* * *

BB sat at the computer next to J'onn bored. J'onn looked at BB for a moment.

"I'll take your watch…I go on a thirty-six hour day." J'onn turned back to the computer and BB left for his room. When he got there he found Starfire already in there asleep. 'I'm still a prisoner…all that has changed is who is holding the keys.' BB looked at her sleeping form and smiled, he changed into a cat and slept at her feet. Cyborg stepped in and got on his bunk. 'I hope Rob is ok…knowing him, he is still looking for Slade…Rae will keep him in line though.' His in-built com unit sprang to life.

"Yeah?" He said sleeply.

"Where is Beast Boy? He isn't at his post." Shaiara's voice sounded annoyed.

"In here fast asleep…someone probably took his watch…" He sat up and trudged out to the watch station BB had been assigned to for the past week and seen J'onn just sitting there.

"Is there a problem?" J'onn looked at Cy with a serious expression.

"Hawk-lady is having kittens because B ain't here." Cy stopped as he just realized that the comm. frequency was still open.

"Hawk-lady? Where are you!" Shaiara sounded furious.

"Don't worry Shaiara…I sent the boy to bed…please calm down, it's been a long day for all of us." J'onn kept a monotone.

"Just be glad he is there Tin-man! Or I would have taken you apart piece by piece!" Shaiara shouted over the comm. and hung up.

"I'll try and keep out of her way…" Cy looked nervous and J'onn nodded and turned back to the screen.

* * *

Robin was the first up and cooking breakfast. He didn't notice Raven walk in till she hugged him from behind. He went stock still.

"Good morning…Raven, your tea is over there." He slowly turned in her grasp till he faced her. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. 'Why me? Of all the people in the world…why me?' He guarded that thought. She let go and grabbed her tea. He finished breakfast for the three of them, took his cup of coffee and sat with the paper on the couch…away from Raven. She quickly joined him and calmly supped her tea while glancing at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Jinx came in and saw the breakfast and the coffee and ate quickly. Jinx joined him on the couch as well, he starting looking around nervously, thanking the stars above that he had his mask on. Robin looked at his watch…and silently cursed fate. 'That contact isn't going to be awake for the next couple of hours…how do I dodge them…' He noticed Raven smile and that made him nervous.

"You…seem to be in a good mood today Rae…what's up?" He kept his cool demeanor as he asked the question.

"I just found something out…that's all." She edged toward him a little bit. There was a bright flash of light and a note drifted down to the floor.

"No one touch it!" He shouted as he pulled his tweezers from a compartment on his belt and picked up the note. He left for the crime lab and the girls followed.

"Chem test…negative, poison…negative, micro-chips…negative…seems safe…" He was talking to himself not realizing that the girls followed him there. With the tweezers he opened the note to find that Slade did send it.

_Robin come alone, warehouse #34._

_Slade_

"Since when did Slade send notes like a 10 year old?" Jinx looked questioningly at the note. He jumped when she said this and was rewarded with a glare.

"He might try the same trick twice…go out on patrol, both of you…" He began but was cut off by Jinx.

"No, we're going with you…and we're calling back-up…I think I speak for both of us when I say this, we don't want to lose you…" Raven nodded in agreement as Jinx smiled.

"Fine…just be aware…This is Slade, he will use anything and everything against us…" He nodded and smiled at the girls. Jinx called Titans East while Robin prepared. 'I hoped I would have never have had to use this…' He pulled out armored sections and put them on to his costume. When he was finished he was in a heavily armored suit that enhanced his strength and speed. He got the idea from another vigilante, Anarky, this time it paid off to have it built.

"Ready?" He looked at the girls and they nodded back.

* * *

Titans East met them en route, Robin and Jinx riding on the R-cycle and Raven flying. When they arrived it was an obvious trap, the door was wide open.

"So…what's with the armor?" Speedy looked at it in amazement.

"…long story." Robin replied.

"(It looks…)" "(…so cool!)" Mas y Menos drooled over it.

"Lets jus' bring this creep down." Bumblebee crossed her arms.

"So…This is your city man, do the honors." Aqualad grinned.

"Titans…GO!" Robin and Speedy went in slowly and Bee shrunk and flew in. Jinx and Raven carefully entered, as well as Aqualad. The twins just ran in and came back to Robin.

"(Big black robots…)" "(…are everywhere!)" The twins reported back and started to take them down. Bee zipped around and zapped the automatons, Aqualad and Speedy was double teaming some of the bigger robots. Jinx was letting loose hex wave after hex wave dismantling three to five at a time and Raven was assisting Robin, tearing apart any that got too close to his back. When most of the robots were destroyed, Slade dived from the rafters and dropped kicked Aqualad unconscious and swiftly turned his attention to Speedy, who was keeping Slade at bay by keeping him at a distance. The twins accidentally found some tools and started disassembling the automatons. Bee zapped her way to Aqualad and went after Slade, which was cut short by Wrath, which kicked her back. Slade dodged the attacks as they came, he noticed that with most of his robot army out of the way he was dodging more attacks. Slade got behind Raven and had her in a choke hold.

"Stop! Or I'll snap her neck…" He was about to follow through when a bird-a-rang hit him and stunned him and his captive. Robin ran to Ravens side and picked her up, while on the way there he hit the police button. The twins quickly tied up Slade and Wrath while Speedy kept two arrows trained on the tied up criminals. Robin had another idea, he quickly knocked them out and retied them, tighter.

"What was wrong with the way that the twins tied them?" Speedy looked at Robin questioningly.

"This is Slade…master puppeteer and escape artist…he can't be trusted." Robin had a dark tone in his voice. Raven nodded and Jinx looked at Slade.

* * *

After the police had picked up the madman and the woman, Titans East said their goodbyes and left the three standing there. Raven took his arm and Jinx the other, Raven then teleported them back to the tower. He looked into their eyes and sighed. 'Great…how am I going to get out of this one…the affection is almost overbearing…'

"What's wrong?" Jinx looked worried.

"N-nothing…" The boy wonder stammered out.

"Your hesitation is almost real…it's as if your dreading a choice…" Raven whispered.

"You could say that…" He whispered back. The phone rang and BB appeared on the screen.

"Uhh…dude, I know that we've been away for awhile, but have you eloped already?" BB had a smirk, but when no one laughed he looked worried. Jinx and Raven smiled and the boy wonder looked nervously around when they didn't let go of him.

"We were just married yesterday…" Jinx and Raven bust out in laughter at the sight of the infuriated Tamarainian. A few of the light-bulbs and appliances exploded and Raven calmed down to have a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Jinx was just kidding…Right?" He looked Jinx and smiled.

"Yeah…just kidding…" Jinx still held the smirk and the boy wonder.

"Just callin' to check up on ya'all…and congrats on Slades capture…" Cyborg had a smile on his face.

"They decided to stay with me at the watch tower…don't be getting too personal…" BB wiggled his eyebrows. Starfire shot a look that promised a very horrible death at BB.

"Well see ya'all later…" Cy waived goodbye and the screen went dead.

"Lets go out…" Jinx looked at him sincerely.

"Nah…I have work to do." The girls let go of him and he left.

"I'll go talk to him…he seems rather troubled…" Raven phased through the floor and disappeared.

* * *

Robin was looking through a few files when he sensed someone else in the room with him. He didn't turn around and kept intently looking through the files.

"What's wrong?" Raven stood next to him.

"Nothing." He didn't even look up.

"Liar…it's like your trying to avoid both me and Jinx…" She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked down.

"…I-it's…forget it." He tried to stand but she sat in his lap and looked directly into his eyes.

"Remember…you can tell me anything…" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed and looked away.

"This…this feels wrong…" He stammered. She turned his head and saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"This isn't wrong…" She kissed him passionately, the last barrier broken, he kissed back full force. His hands went up and down her body after he undid her cloak and threw it aside. She threw his cape and shirt off while he unzipped the back of her leotard, with him planting kisses along her jaw. She drew her arms out of the top of her one piece and ran her bare hands along his body, undoing the utility belt and snap of the pants. She stood and the rest of her one piece fell to the floor. She pulled him up and his pants fell to his ankles, he kicked off his boots as he pulled her close and into a needy kiss. He undid her bra and sat back down pulling her back onto his lap. Her hips started to grind as she let out a moan of pleasure, he took out a bird-a-rang and cut her lower undergarments off and rubbed her vagina. She pulled him closer as he started to insert his middle finger in her, she bucked in pleasure and looked pleadingly into his eyes. She got up and ripped off his boxers, taking his firm penis in her hands while kissing him, she got on her knees and tentatively licked the head of the penis before swallowing it. He wreathed in pleasure till she stopped and then lowered herself onto him, pleasure pulsing through each of them, their hips grinding faster and faster till she screamed in pleasure, her nails digging into his back as he yelped in pleasure and pain. She slumped tiredly on him, holding him closely, afraid of letting him go. He clutched her the same way, afraid of letting the moment go.

"What…what about the others?" He asked slowly, feeling her breathe on his neck.

"I…I don't care what the others say…I only want to be with you…" She kissed his neck gently.

"I…I want you too…" He kissed her and she giggled, the computer in the background sparked as every circuit fried. 'Thankfully every room in the tower is sound proofed…' 'I heard that…my boy wonder.' She smiled at the look of shock on his face.

* * *

When Raven had left to shower and change, he went over the moment over and over in his head. 'It felt so good to release that pressure…but what am I? Am I with Jinx or Raven? Will jealousy tear apart their friendship? And I originally brought Jinx in…will they demand one or the other? Or will they simply still be friends with each other and more with me? This is so confusing…' He shook his head and took a secret passage to his room to shower and dress. The water felt so good that he didn't hear the knock at the door at first. 'I'll think I'll ignore that…' When it came again he sighed.

"In a minute!" He shouted and the knocking stopped. When he was presentable he unlocked his door and found Jinx standing there.

"I was worried…you seem to not be yourself lately…" Jinx motioned for entry and he let her in and closed the door. He sat in the chair and she on the bed.

"I-it's been kind of confusing lately…with what's been going on between us and the…affection Raven has been showing recently…It feels like I'm torn in two…" He shook his head and Jinx smiled.

"It was kind of obvious that she had a big crush on you from the time that I started staying here…it's just that with Starfire always being so close to you at all times…she didn't feel that you would be receptive to her…as you were receptive to me…" She blushed just as Raven appeared in his room without warning.

"I…wanted to have a talk with…both of you…" Raven looked down and sat next to Jinx.

"Speak…" Jinx look as if encouraging the other girl.

"I know about you two…I've known for some time…I…I don't want to destroy what you have…Robin…what we did was a mistake…" Raven looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Robin got up and sat between the two girls and hugged them close.

"I know this sounds cheesy…but…I love both of you…in a perfect world your only suppose to find that perfect someone…my problem is that I have two special someone's…" The girls leaned in and took in every word he said.

"So you have a heart big enough for both of us?" Jinx breathed into the nape of his neck.

"Yes…I do…" He kissed them both and held on tighter.

"I felt your love…I trust you…" Raven whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Jinx just smiled and kissed both birds.

"Both of you came to my rescue when I needed you most…for that you both have my love." Jinx hugged them and they stayed like that till the alarm sounded. 'I'm glad their open minded…' 'I would do anything for you…even share with my best friend.'

* * *

Six months later…

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg boomed back to the tower. The scene that lay before them had Starfire in total shock. Robin sat in between Raven and Jinx, his arms around their waists, snoring peacefully. The thing that infuriated Star more was that the other girls had their arms all over his body. With a roar she charged at the sleeping trio, Raven the first to wake up teleported her lovers to her room in a black wave. Star smashed into the couch and tore it to shreds. The other two boys backed out of the room and left Star to her jealousy tantrum. Robin and Jinx immediately woke up to find themselves in Ravens room.

"They're back…" Raven face looked serious, but her eyes held a soft look.

"I really wished they could have called…let me guess, Star saw us…" The look he got from the dark sorceress confirmed his suspicions.

"Not the best way for them to find out…but at least they know." Jinx smiled at both birds.

"I agree…lets face them together." He looked at both girls and headed out to the common room, with them in tow.

Starfire calmed down long enough to go to her knees and cry. When the Blue and Green boys heard the destruction stop they reentered the shattered common room. They went to their knees and cried over the destroyed TV and gamestation, even a few of the discs were destroyed. Robin entered with Raven and Jinx.

"W-why Robin…what about the risk? Of what you explained to me…" She looked through her tears at a serious Robin.

"Truthfully…Jinx and Raven can keep a secret, you can't. It would be all over the press in minutes, sending a red flag to every villain. They can keep the secret…not even Batman knows, and that is saying something." Robin hugged both of his lovers close.

"Dude…how could you?" BB ran to Star and led her by the hand out of the common room.

"Man…" Cyborg looked hard at the dark trio.

"We'll discuss this later…lets give her time." He turned to leave and the dark girls followed.

"We'll get pizza…the city still doesn't know you guys returned…" Raven left with the two she loved. Cy looked down and headed toward Stars room. 'I remember what my daddy told me…never burn the candle at both ends…'

* * *

When the birds and the luckcharm returned, the mood was real somber. They returned to their room, even though it still had Ravens name on it. 'I expected her to take it hard…but what about Beast Boy and Cyborg? You saw the accusation in their eyes…' He sat at the edge of the bed and both girls hugged him. 'It's not your fault she had a crush on you…every girl has a crush on you…but you followed your heart and found happiness…' 'Trust me…she would have broadcasted the relationship far and wide…it would have ended in her death…I know how a lot of villains think.' 'I'm not having second thoughts…I'm quite happy to be with both of you…' 'I know how you hate to hurt others…but it was bound to happen, if I remember correctly you didn't return any of her feelings…' 'She was bound to get the message…and beat the crap out of you.' He laughed and they giggled. 'She'll get over it…she'll find another someone…' Raven lay down and prepared to sleep. 'Lets get some shut-eye…I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day…' The other two lay with Raven and fell quickly asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The morning was quiet, not the usual tofu vs. meat fight, nor the sound of pleasantries as everyone started their day. When the birds and the luck-charm entered they received a cold glare with green eyes. Raven made enough tea for herself, Jinx and Robin, and calmly sat down as Jinx prepared breakfast.

"BB, Cy, have you already ate?" Jinx had a cheerful look on her face.

"Yeah…" BB looked down. 'And I really enjoyed her cooking too…'

"Yeah…what's planned for today?" Cy looked at Robin.

"Training for the team…we need to reintegrate…" Robin looked up from his paper.

"I understand that you had to come up with new tactics without us…lets see some of them in action." Cyborg had a smile spread across his face.

"Sure…I'll post some two-man teams for further training." Robin left the common room as Star walked in. She picked up some breakfast and ate listlessly, not really caring what it was or who cooked it. She remembered what Beast Boy had said when he was forced to work for Slade and slightly smiled. Jinx flopped down on the couch and turned on the news.

"…Great news Tom, the other three Titans have returned to Jump, we are so glad to have the whole team back together again, in other news the criminal mastermind known as Slade escaped yesterday when a guard brought him his meal. The guard was found unconscious and locked in the cell Slade was in…"

"I guess with the Good, we must take the Bad…and now the weather…"

"…I'm not even going to ask." Raven was glad that Robin wasn't here, because she knew what he would do.

"Titans…Report to the training room a." The intercom blared and they all left. Both the dark girls looking worried.

* * *

While the dark trio showed off, the blue, green and orange were amazed. They were a unit all to themselves and now Cyborg understood why the lead bird said 'reintegrate'. Cy looked at the roster for the extra training. 'I'm with Raven…B is with hex girl…Rob is with Star? I see why…I know that Rae and Hex girl see why, but will Star?'

"Cy…Pair 'em off…" The boy wonder walked over and began stretching.

"Rae your with me, Hex Girl with B, that leaves Star with Rob, lets get to it!" Cy and Raven went to an area and started to attack one another, Jinx and BB did the same. Star flew in to attack the boy wonder, which dodged and counterattacked sending Star to the ground. Her eyes glowed bright green and flew directly at him, smashing him in the gut and throwing to the loose soil creating a small crater. When the dust cleared the boy wonder was nowhere to be seen, she looked around franticly. She didn't see the leap kick that hit her in the mid-section, knocking out all the air in her lungs.

"You must grow eyes in the back of your head if you don't want to be surprised…" The boy wonder offered his hand to his fallen comrade. She took it hesitantly and got up.

"I will try harder…" She looked down.

"We learn more from our failures than our successes, so it's ok to make a few mistakes in training…but training is for when we can't make mistakes. Attack me again." He got into a ready stance. Jinx and BB dodged and counterattacked one another, not really touching each other. BB morphed into a tiger and Jinx's spell hit him, causing him to stumble and morph back.

"Dude…that was so wrong…" BB got up again and shook his head to clear it.

"Don't worry, I'll be getting you an upgrade later on today…" Jinx smiled and prepared for his next attack. Raven dodged and countered with a hold spell on Cyborg.

"Rae…lemme' go! You couldn't do this before!" He had shock in his voice as she smiled.

"We all got a little better…did you train with the JLU?" She looked questioningly at him.

"Uhh…sometimes…" He looked sheepish as she released the spell. And the training continued for at least an hour.

* * *

Slade couldn't go to any of his hideouts because they were compromised. 'We will meet again…when I'm good and ready…' He looked back as he left Jump City heading east. 'Copper City should do nicely…' He grinned slowly, a plan already forming in his twisted mind.

* * *

Johnny Rancid whipped the chain around, terrorizing the people in the bank.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I want the money in the bag…now do it!" Johnny whipped the security guard. The teller quickly did as she was told.

"Y-yes sir…" The teller looked scared.

"YEAH! After this it's time to celebrate…" Johnny sneered.

"Celebrate this…TITANS GO!" Robin launched himself at the biker; Johnny grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall. Raven caste the hold spell and missed, hitting two of the hostages by accident. Johnny kicked at Cyborg and connected, throwing him to the floor. While Johnny was kicking Cyborg, BB rammed Johnny into the teller booth, causing woodchips and metal fasteners to fly everywhere. Johnny gets up quickly only to get a kick in the face from Jinx, knocking him back down. Starfire launched a starbolt, sending Johnny off to dreamland. Raven and Jinx knelt down next to the boy wonder, seeing if he was ok. When a groan escaped from Robin, he got up with the assistance of his lovers.

"Looks like he got better…but not good enough…" The boy wonder hit the police pick-up button.

"I'll go free the hostages…" Raven left and freed the two she hit with her spell.

"I'll go home…I have a lead I need to investigate." Robin left the scene, leaving a bewildered Jinx. 'Jinx, teleport with Raven to our room…I have an idea I need to discuss with the two of you…and its nothing bad, but very good actually.' 'Will do…Rae, you head that?' 'Yes I did…' 'Thanks, I love you both…' Robin sent a mental image of a kiss to them.

* * *

Jinx had a feeling of foreboding from the rest of the team, there apparently were two teams here. 'I feel it too…The other three have grown apart…' 'It might have to do with Star…' Robin walked in with a smile on his face. 'What are you so happy about?' 'I contacted Batman about returning to Gothem…and he said that if it didn't work out here, I could take as many team members with me as I want…always plan ahead.' 'So if the Titans break up…we can go to Gothem? Work with Batman?' Jinx had a confused look on her face. '…in a sense, we could still be Titans…Titans Dark…' 'Why do you think the team will break up?' Raven looked worried, but he hugged both girls. 'I'm getting a sense that they don't like us being together…and may try to kick us out.' He had a serous expression on his face. 'They wouldn't…' Raven looked into his eyes with shock. 'I have a feeling they would…Richards right, we should plan in case they do…they didn't like the idea me joining anyway…' There was a sad look on Jinx's face. 'We better make an appearance before they knock the door down…' He kissed both girls deeply before letting them go. 'I agree…lets get some pizza, it might help cool off the others.' Jinx smiled and Raven nodded. 'Good idea…' The boy wonder nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

Cyborg and BB were in the common room playing the gamestation and Starfire was in the kitchen making another Tamarainian dish that looked like a cross between glowing neon green jello with red and pink worm-like things that still moved. When she floated over to where the other two boys were at, she had a big smile on her face.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, would you like to try some kiolika?" She looked expectantly at them.

"Uhh…" Cyborg looked wary at the dish. Robin, Jinx, and Raven entered with four large pizza's.

"Pizza time!" Robin shouted with glee, not noticing the hurt look on Stars face.

"Did you get a vegan?" BB jumped over the couch and ran for the table.

"I know you got a meat-lovers." Cyborg followed suit and jumped over the couch. Robin picked up an unopened pizza box and walked over to Star.

"Here you go…I know how you wanted mint frosting, it took a little convincing but they made it." Robin handed Star the box. Stars eyes lit up and grabbed the box and put kiolika in the fridge. The dark trio sat by themselves as an obvious separation became apparent, painfully apparent to the boy wonder. 'It looks like she has them on a short leash…' Jinx looked annoyed. 'I think you're right…why do I have a feeling that this will not end well?' Raven had a thoughtful look on her face. 'Because of how their acting…they're staring at us again…' Robin looked annoyed. 'Let'em stare, at least we can have a private conversation.' Jinx smiled at the birds. 'I agree…they shouldn't get into our business anyway…' Raven smiled. 'Well…it seems like they're following Cy anyway…let'em stare. If they have difficulty following orders in the field…we'll cross that bridge when we get there.' Robin smirked as both Jinx and Raven laughed.

"Their at it again! Doing the head thingie!" BB exclaimed. Star and Cy looked over at the smiling dark trio.

"The three of them?" Cy looked confused.

"Yeah…they haven't said a word since they sat down to eat." BB looked frustrated.

"On Tamaran, only married couples have that kind of bond…" Star looked down sadly.

"You think they…" Cy looked over at them again and saw Robin with his arms around both spell casters, laughing at some unheard joke.

"Nah…Robins a straight arrow, he would never do that…what are we talking about again?" BB looked even more confused.

"Are you thinking they became revors?" Star looked like she was going to cry.

"A what?" BB looked even more confused.

"What she means is probably lovers…of which I know he wouldn't do…" Cy looked like couldn't believe it, but some nagging voice inside was telling him otherwise.

"But he couldn't…" Star had a distraught look on her face.

"Helloo, he was alone with them for a whole six months…and if that's not enough time, I don't know what is." BB crossed his arms looking smug that he figured something out.

"They do hang out a lot together…" Cy rubbed his chin.

"No…" Star said in a disbelieving voice.

* * *

In an abandoned building, Slade sat in a chair and stared forward. 'The…protectors…of this city were easy to subdue or be useful to me…now if only Robin would follow suit…' A boy in a red and black unitard, a biker jacket, and biker boots stepped out of the shadows.

"You rang?" The boy rudely voiced, with his hands to his sides looking bored.

"Match…I want you to go to Jump City, I have an errand for you to run…Excalibur is on display…see to it that it makes it back here." Slade didn't move a muscle.

"Sure…whatever…" Match floated off with a cocky grin through a broken skylight and streaked off into the night sky. 'Robin will get to know my new…apprentice…' Slades harsh chuckle could be heard throughout the building.

* * *

Match was flying to Jump; doing nose dives, cork screws, and loop de loops. He laughed into the cold night air after scaring some old lady. 'The old man won't know what hit him…I'll take him out soon though…' He let out another laugh as he entered Jump and headed toward the museum. When he got to the museum he crashed through a skylight, setting off every alarm in the building. He walked up to the display case and smashed the glass and took the sword.

"I suggest you drop it, and come along willingly, I won't ask twice." Robin appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"And what are you going to do about it, little boy?" Match cocked an eyebrow.

"This! Jinx, Raven! Hold!" Robin shouted as he threw a bola. Jinx and Raven started to chant and a black/pink energy wrapped around Match.

"Really? That was pathetic. Let me show you true power!" Match smiled as a red energy field dispelled the spell. Cyborg burst through a wall and shot his sonic cannon, hitting Match in the back. Beast Boy in mid leap turned into a lion and tried to claw Match, Match dodged and telekinetically threw BB into a wall, cracking it. Starfire flew in and punched Match into the opposite wall, putting him through it. Match got up and wiped off the trickle of blood that came from his mouth.

"Nice shot, my turn…" Match punched Star through the roof and was tackled by the boy wonder into a medieval suit of armor. Match telekinetically threw Robin to the other side of the museum, knocking him unconscious. Raven started throwing anything sharp in Match's direction and Jinx sent a hex wave, hitting Match. Match looked confused a second too long, getting sandwiched between a sonic blast and a green goat, being knocked back a few steps.

"Well, I gotta go, see ya'!" Match flew through the roof with his ill-gotten gains, gaining mach speeds and was gone in a flash of light. A few moments later the sonic boom came. Raven rushed to Robins side as Jinx did, worry and concern on their faces.

"Whoever had his back did a lousy job!" Jinx glared at the other three while checking his pulse. 'Rae, get us home…they can drive back!' 'Don't take it out on them…' 'Rae…please, I don't want to ride with them…' 'Alright…'

"Cyborg…take the other two home I'll teleport with Jinx's help, I don't want to move Robin if necessary…" Raven had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure Rae…" Cyborgs face softened a bit and nodded. The birds and the luckcharm disappeared in a black wave.

"Why'd you let them go?" BB looked agitated.

"We didn't know if he had a concussion…it was better…" Cyborg headed toward the T-car with BB following. Starfire landed next to the vehicle and got in looking downcast.

"We were not victorious in battle…" Star had a sullen look.

"We'll get 'em…even if we have to do it with out bird-brain…" BB had a dark look on his face. Star had shocked look on her face. Cyborg pulled over and looked at his friend.

"What is your damage? What did he do to you?" Cy had a stone face.

"It's what he didn't do, especially to Star…she has been trying to get his attention for…well since we began…he's being a hypocrite." BB looked back with frustration in his features.

"Dude…she's right here…take her on a date, I'll drop you off at the theatre tonight…" Cy looked back understandingly.

"It…it wouldn't be right…" BB looked down in shame.

"I…I would not mind your company Beast Boy…in fact I would welcome it…" Star smiled and he perked up.

"I need to shower first…I don't like smelling like drywall, ewww!" BB sat back and smiled. Cy restarted the car and headed home, a slight smile on his face. ' 'bout time…it must have been somethin' to do with Slade…'

* * *

Match landed and handed the sword over to Slade. 'He was successful…I may just have use for you yet…'

"Did you run into any complications?" Slade looked at the sword in his hands.

"Ran into a group that did try to stop me, obviously they failed." Match had a cocky grin.

* * *

Robin woke up feeling overly warm. When he looked he saw both Jinx and Raven cuddled up next to him, fast asleep. He twisted out and winced in pain, the sudden intake of breathe woke up his lovers. 'Robin…you shouldn't be up so fast…' Jinx looked concerned. 'Just a little sore…' He looked at her kindly. 'Well, you had a bruised rib and a slight concussion…just be careful next time.' Raven looked at him softly. 'Match kinda reminded me of…SB?' He looked confused. 'SB?' Jinx and Raven looked confused. 'Super Boy…an old friend. Be very careful, he's a womanizer, a love 'em and dump 'em type…I'm so glad to have both of you…I'll never treat either of you wrong.' The girls blushed at the complement. 'So…he's a fast talker?' Jinx cocked an eyebrow. 'That he is…' He chuckled. 'Are we going to contact him?' Raven looked at him. 'We have to…I don't like waking sore if it didn't have anything to do with you two…' He smirked and they giggled. 'I'll go and tell Cy…and your spending the rest of the day relaxing, right Rae?' Jinx smirked and Raven nodded.

Cyborg looked at the luckcharm like she was nuts. The smirk on her face held.

"Why do I have to be the messenger?" He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because Robin said so." She stated.

"Well, he didn't tell me…all I have is your word." He still didn't move.

"Isn't my word enough?" She looked at him slightly hurt.

"I know he brought you in…but I still remember you from the H.I.V.E…to me…you shouldn't even be on the team." He had a stone face as she walked away. 'I know I was with the H.I.V.E… but I'm a Titan now…my past shouldn't matter…besides, Robin forgave me.' She walked back to her other two lovers with her head hung low. 'What's wrong?' The boy wonder looked confused. '…After all this time, and they still don't trust me…' A tear came to her eye, which was wiped away by Robin. '…I thought they would have forgiven you by now…but it seems that they hold grudge against you…Rae, come up with a new look for both you and her, in case we have to disappear.' He hugged Jinx and looked over to Raven. 'You think we'll have to disappear?' The dark bird gave a worried look to him. '…as much as I hate to say it, we must be prepared.' A dark look graced his features. Raven hugged the both of them and a silent tear slid down her face. 'Don't cry…everything will be alright…it will be alright…' He walked out with the other two behind him. The tin-man was watching TV when the boy wonder hit the breaker for it. Cyborg gave a startled yelp and looked over at Robin angry.

"I was watching that!" Cy pointed to the TV.

"Cyborg…I realize that you had a…past…with Jinx. She has reformed herself and is working with us. So when I tell her to pass on a message or orders…believe it." Robin kept all hints of anger and hate from his voice. Cyborg looked at him and then began to dial the Hope Hotel, Honolulu.

"I got it…" Cy looked defeated.

"Hey Robin…lets go shopping." Raven looked at the boy wonder with a hint of a smile.

* * *

Slade looked at Match as a call was being sent from Titans Tower.

"Match…I need you to take the place of Super Boy for a little bit…I need eyes in there." Slade turned back to the monitor as Match left for Hawaii.

BB and Star walked down the sidewalk till they were in the park. He saw a empty bench and pulled her to it.

"So…aren't the stars pretty?" He asked her nervously. She looked up and looked back down sadly.

"I…I think so…I-I wanted to share something with friend Robin…but…" She started to break into tears again. He pulled her into a hug and she clung to him.

"He's an idiot…for not seeing what's right in front of him…but I do…" He kissed her forehead and she cried in his shoulder more. A couple of groupies came over to gawk at the hero and heroin.

"Dude, It's Starfire and Beast Boy!" Bob pointed and looked to his companion.

"Honestly…Starfire should be with Robin…but this could work." Jane had a thoughtful expression.

"True…but by the same token Beast Boy should be with Raven…but I see your point, this could work out as well." Bob nodded.

"Dudes…is this really what people think?" Beast Boy looked at the groupies.

"Yeah…but also there are a bunch of people that think Robin and Raven should be together…" Jane scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Uhh…" Beast Boy looked at the groupies with a cocked eyebrow. 'They have no idea how right they are…'

"We ought to be going…" The groupies left and Starfire burst into tears.

"If they could see it…why not Robin?" Star looked lost and forlorn.

"Bird-brain is as blind as a bat." He laughed and held her.

"Just…just hold me." She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Super Boy landed by his home and his girlfriend ran up to him.

"Hiya'!" She squeezed him tight. But what happened next caught them both off-guard. Match shot a tazer round into the boy of steel, knocking both victims unconscious.

"Nighty-night…" Match put the girl inside and grabbed Super Boys cell, expecting a call at any moment. He quickly changed into SB's costume and the cell rang.

"Yo'?" Match answered hastily.

"This is Cyborg of the Teen Titans, Robin would like you to come to Jump City…Match has been sited here." Cyborg's voice was neutral.

"K', I'm on my way." Match hung up the phone and laughed. 'They have no idea…' The Girlfriend started to wake up and with a quick movement knocked her back out again. 'Now to get rid of the original…'

* * *

When SB woke up he was floating in the ocean with one big red mark on the front of his body. 'Looks like I was dropped…but who dropped me?' He flew out of the water and took note of the sun placement and headed back toward home. When he got there, he found Tana unconscious and his cell missing.

"Who?" SB looked around and found he had one less uniform. He then brought out Tana's cell and called the watch tower.

"Heya' Bats…something weird just happened…Yeah, I just woke up in the pacific and my cell is missing as well as a uniform…Match? You think Cadmus had somethin' to do with this?...Damn…can you put a trace on my phone?...great the number is (018) 602-3399…thanks Bats I owe you…have a nice day." SB looked to Tana and sighed. 'I'll know who did this soon…'

* * *

When Match landed on the roof of the Tower, he felt disgusted. 'Why oh why didn't I take the blue pill…' He shook his head when Robin walked onto the roof. 'Here goes nothen'…' Match put on a smile and waved to the boy wonder.

"Yo', how ya' do'in?" Match gave a quick pat on the back to the smiling boy wonder.

"Well I wish the circumstances were better but glad to see you." Robin patted Match on the back.

"What's this I hear that you have beautiful women that you have here?" Match wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well…only ones really open, besides what about Tana?" Robin cocked an eyebrow and pointed a finger in Match's chest.

"Remember the rules? Different area code, so it's not cheating." Match had a cocky grin as they walked inside.

"Still…tread carefully." Robin walked into the common room with 'Super Boy', and the boy wonders lovers came up to him.

"This is Jinx and Raven…over there is Cyborg and Beast Boy…and over there is Starfire." After he made the introductions 'SB' flew to the alien princess.

"Hello beautiful…" 'SB' picked up her hand and kissed it. Star looked shocked as she brought her other hand up to her face.

"I am…not that pretty…" Star looked down but 'SB' tipped her chin up to where they were looking into each others eyes.

"Nonsense…you are down right beautiful…come with me to a movie, you'll enjoy yourself, I know I will." 'SB' gave a quick peck on the cheek and sat down on the couch.

"I will go…" Star blushed and sat next to him. BB looked a little jealous but did nothing about it.

* * *

Robin left the common room and headed toward his study, what he didn't notice was both spell casters following him. When he got to the study he felt both girls on his side.

"Hello?" He looked confused for a second.

"Well…you owe us some time…" Jinx locked the door and he got the distinct impression he had an idea of what they wanted.

"I've only been doing a little research…" He looked at both the girls.

"Research…us…now it's our time, together…" Jinx grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"My turn…" Raven sauntered up and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck.

"Uhh…ok…well how about a more comfortable setting?" He hinted to Raven and she complied teleporting them to their bedroom. Jinx pulled him into a deep kiss as Raven took off his cape and top as Jinx undid his belt and dropped his pants. Jinx broke the kiss and smiled. Raven kissed him as he unzipped her leotard and helped her out of it. He broke the kiss and nibbled down to her breast as she giggled. Jinx pulled off her dress and kissed Raven from behind, when she noticed his penis swell to full size, she started to suck on his erect penis. Raven broke contact and spread Jinx's vaginal lips and attentively licked till Jinx started hip movements. In Ravens position, he started to lick and suck on Ravens vaginal lips causing her to gasp in pleasure. Jinx stopped and pulled Raven close for a deep kiss as she positioned herself over his erect penis and put him in her. Raven positioned herself over his mouth and the girls kept kissing, both gasping and moaning in pleasure as the hip movements slowly got faster. Jinx had an orgasm and screamed, of which then the girls switched places and Raven began to grind her hips against his. He was nearing his own orgasm and Raven smiled and milked it. Jinx sucked on one of Ravens nipples while he groped the other breast. When Raven had an orgasm, so did he and it transferred to Jinx as well. Raven switched places again with Jinx. Jinx slowly ground her hips against his to prolong the pleasure. He neared his second orgasm and Jinx milked it while deeply kissing Raven. When he had his second orgasm Jinx screamed and clutched Raven close. Both girls sat kissing each other while he fingered both of them, Jinx took his erect penis in her hand and stroked it till he shuddered in pleasure. Both the girls got on their knees and sucked on his erect penis, sending pulses of pleasure through him. The girls fingered each other till all three had orgasm, he spilled his load all over their faces. When they cleaned up and lied back down they were exhausted. All three had a smile on their face as they were in each others arms.

"Richard…" Jinx looked at him smiling.

"Yeah?" He smiled back.

"What if…what if we were to have a child?" She looked at him.

"That would be wonderful…as long as Raven had one as well." He looked at the dark bird and she smiled back.

"We would be a true family then…" Raven cuddled up closer to him as Jinx kissed her forehead. They fell asleep soon after content with their future.

* * *

Match left the common room with his arm draped over the alien princess. 'She has one big mouth…one that will work to my advantage…' He looked at her and she smiled.

"So… lets catch a movie…I got one to see…'Werewolf: The Apocalypse, The Heart of Gaia' what do you say?" He pulled her close and she nodded.

"Great! Tonight at six…meet you in the common room then…I have some business to attend to…" Match let her go, but before he was able to leave she kissed him on the cheek.

"See you then…Friend…" She flew off to her room and he left for the computer core. 'Lets see what files that they have classified…and lets see how fast I can crack it…' He chuckled as he walked slowly on.

* * *

Slade sat at his monitor and waited for the information to download. Wrath walked out of the shadows and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" She looked down at him.

"Just waiting for a download…did you get the requested item?" He turned his head and looked at her with indifference.

"You mean this little jewel?" She held up a ruby the size of his fist.

"Excellent…you know what to do with it." He turned back and waited. She sighed and left, walking back into the shadows.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch playing the gamestation.

"Boo ya'! gotcha again!" The tin-man did a short victory dance as he laughed.

"I'll get you next time!" The green jester exclaimed, holding the controller tighter.

"You can try, but you won't win!" Cyborg sat back down as his face fell.

"I beat you for once!" BB jumped up and did a victory dance.

"No fair! You started without me!" The tin-man looked angrily at the green jester.

"Paying attention is part of the game Cy!" BB looked triumphant. That's when the TV cracked and the gamestation fried as breakers overloaded.

"What happened!" They both yelled.

"The 'core seems to be pulling a lot of power for some reason…" Cyborg pulled a plug from his head and plugged it into the consol.

"What'cha do'in Cy?" The green jester looked confused.

"I'm see'in what happenin' with da' 'core." The tin-man looked annoyed.

"Like someone got in or somethin'?" BB still tried to understand.

"Somethin' like that…and your right, but they ran into my failsafe, not even a phone call can get outta here now, we need to head to the 'core and see who hacked into our systems." The tin-man unplugged himself and as the wire whipped back into his head he walked toward the door with the green jester following.

* * *

When Raven and Jinx woke up, the boy wonder had got up and was taking a shower. The girls slipped into the shower with him and they washed each other. When they were leaving their room they bumped into Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yo'…Rob, know where your buddy is?" The tin-man asked the boy wonder.

"No…I thought he was with you…why?" Robin cocked his eyebrow.

"Someone's hacking the system…and everyone but him is accounted for…" Cyborg looked at the boy wonder hard.

"…Lets check it out." Robin started to head toward the computer core, his lovers following close behind. The green and blue boys letting the leader take the lead.

* * *

Match quickly found out that when he entered the system, all outside lines were cut. 'Shit! I have to get out of here!' As he turned to run the doors opened and in walked the titans minus one.

"SB…what are you doing, you've never had much use for computers unless checking for e-mail…what did you do to the real SB?" The boy wonder pulled out his staff as the others looked at him. Raven and Jinx understood immediately and took defensive positions. The green and blue boys looked confused till "SB" smiled and looked at the boy wonder.

"What tipped ya'?" Match said evenly.

"As I said…SB doesn't use a computer unless it's for e-mail…Now. Where. Is. He." Robin took a small defensive step forward.

"Ahh…well, I gotta go." Match tried to fly off but was hit by a sonic blast, knocking him into a wall. When Match hit the wall, he was hit by hex waves which caused a few metal plates to fall on him. As he got up, he threw the plates aiming for the boy wonder, but he was knocked out of the way by the tin-man who caught the plates and threw them back at Match. Match ducked but was grazed, he didn't notice the boy wonder making a flying kick to the back to his head, connecting and knocking him out.

"Rob…do most of your old buddies stab you in the back?" Cyborg shot a glare at him.

"…This is Match, not SB, he's no friend o mine…Cy, throw him in detention room 'B' for questioning. I don't want him to see us at all." Robin had a grim look on his face.

"…Fine…by the way, that's the one escape proof room from any and all powers?" Cy had questioning look on his face.

"…Yes…" The boy wonder trudged away with what seemed a great weight on shoulders.

"…He needs some time alone." Raven stated and Jinx nodded as they left. The tin-man and the green jester looked at the computer core.

"I need some help fixing this thing…you wanna help?" Cy looked at the green jester.

"I dunno…it might make my brain hurt…but sure." Beast Boy looked confused the rest of the night.

* * *

When Slade did not receive the download he tried to hack in and found that all lines were cut. 'Cleaver boy, cleaver, cleaver, boy… I will get that information…' And he tried a few back doors that didn't work. The sounds of his frustrations drowned out by the moving gears.

* * *

When Match woke up he was in a grey room and in a straight-jacket. When he tried to use SB's powers, the jacket didn't come off. So he went through all the people he met and the jacket still wouldn't come off. 'How? How was this made?' The intercom came to life and grabbed his attention.

"Match…who are you working for?" The voice of the boy wonder came through.

"And if I don't teeeelllllll!" Match started a snide remark, but was shocked for his efforts.

"Just answer the question…I have all night, I don't sleep that much." Robins voice was monotone.

"Slade." Match knew that this room could probably kill him, and also the boy wonder would do it too.

"Match…what did you do to Super Boy?" Robins voice was still monotone.

"Dropped him in the pacific…" Match hung his head low.

"Last question…why would you work for Slade and where is he hiding?" Some impatience seeped into Robin's voice.

"It's not as if I had much choice…he's in Copper City, warehouse district 'C' number 54. Are you gonna turn me into the cops?" He asked, hoping he wasn't going to get a particular answer.

"No…The JLU is going to give you a cell like this one." Robins voice was still monotone. Match just hung his head in defeat. On the other side of the glass, Robin called the watchtower and Superman's face appeared.

"Hello Robin…what's wrong?" The big blue boy scout looked concerned.

"Match is ready for departure. The transponder in the jacket. Boom him directly into a cell without him seeing anyone, he can copy all meta-human and alien powers and natural abilities." Robin kept a straight face.

"Ok…J'onn please do as he says. If you want to know Super Boy is all right and safe." Superman could see relief go over the boy wonders face.

"Give him a reduced sentence…I'm typing in the coordinates for Slade, he knows all of the titans weaknesses…" Robin looked angry.

"We'll pick him up too…and thanks, we couldn't have done it without you." The screen went dark and Match disappeared in a flash of light. He felt a couple of hands on his shoulders.

"Why does it feel like we just lost?" He asked to no one.

"Because you know that the other three are going to blame you…I have a surprise for you…" Raven gave him a box. He opened it and saw the black formfitting suit with a blue bird across the chest and different mask.

"I picked out the mask…now if you would just grow your hair out longer…" Jinx hugged him from behind and the dark bird just hugged him. 'Lets get going, let me see if I can diffuse this situation…' The dark girls nodded and let go, Raven teleported the box to their room and all three headed toward a known confrontation.

* * *

The common room was quiet. Starfire had already cried her tears for the deceptive villain and just sat there in the green jesters arms. The tin-man just sat there with a grim look on his face. When the dark trio entered, all eyes went to the boy wonder.

"Hey…why was he here?" Cyborg looked to his leader.

"To help get Match…and in a way he did." Robin tried to get him to see the positive.

"But he…never mind." Beast Boy just held the alien princess.

"I think…we need a new leader." Cyborg spoke softly.

"He's done a great job!" Jinx stepped forward.

"If it wasn't for him welcoming in another villain, Slade would have had us again!" The Tin-man shouted.

"He didn't know…and your jumping to conclusions." Raven stepped up and stood with Jinx.

"He can't use that as an excuse! He should've suspected somethin'!" Cyborg got up and yelled at the dark girls.

"It was my mistake…but I fixed it. The watchtower has Match and Slade, I didn't want us to get Slade because…I didn't want any of you to get hurt." The boy wonder hung his head.

"Oh…so you think we can't take him?" Beast Boy glared at Robin.

"It's not that…he could have gotten that information to use against us…neutralize all of us…" Robin looked up and saw the hard as diamond look from the tin-man.

"Who wants me to be leader?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy and Starfire stood beside him.

"It looks like a tie…but I won't lead the unwilling, if you want the team, you can have it…I'm giving the rest of you a choice, you can come with me to Gothem or stay here." The boy wonder looked at the other three and when no one moved, Jinx, Robin, and Raven took out their comm. they hit a button and the yellow part turned black.

"I'm sorry…" Robin said as he left with the two dark girls.

"Dude…did he just?" BB looked concerned.

"Yeah…how come this feels like a hollow victory?" Cyborg looked down ashamed.

"We just lost a big part of the team." Star looked sad. They sat there in the dark pondering what just happened.

* * *

When everything was packed Raven teleported them to the Batcave, Alfred was waiting there with a tray of refreshments.

"The accommodations have been made…and construction is halfway done." The aged butler handed tea out to the dark trio.

"Welcome home…Richard." Batman walked out of the shadows.

"Good to be home. This is Raven and Jinx." The girls shook Batman's hand.

"This cave feels a tad bit smaller…" Alfred smiled and chuckled as well as the boy wonder and the girls.

"So…is the apartment ready?" Raven asked.

"…Yes, but if you ever need to come here, you always can." Batman smiled.

* * *

Epilog

Slade sat in his cell and across from his cell was Match's cell. No force-field, just a plain alloy door that blocked all sight and view. 'When I get out Robin, I will find you and make you pay.' He stared at the wall and waited for meal time.

* * *

The Titans Dark underground base had been built and they had taken down a few of Gothem's noteworthy villains, it had been almost six months since the split of the Titans. 'You think they're ok?' Jinx looked at Nightwing. 'Yeah…he can be a good leader…' He looked down and the girls hugged him tighter. 'But we're ok, the tension isn't as thick now.' Raven smiled as the other two chuckled. 'Lets get some sleep now, I have classes tomorrow.' He turned over but his lovers hugged him as they fell asleep. 


End file.
